<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm sure we can find some sanity in this place. by crypticalWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599872">I'm sure we can find some sanity in this place.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalWitch/pseuds/crypticalWitch'>crypticalWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>superhero bugs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Colosseum of Fools (Hollow Knight), Colosseum of Fools fucked Tiso up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grimm is a good dad, Grimmchild is a little shit, M/M, Radiance is a bad person, Superpower experimentation, Superpowers, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), The Pale King is a Good Parent (Hollow Knight), They/Them Pronouns for The Vessels (Hollow Knight), This is a Human Au, White lady is a good mom, because he needs something, because i want to draw this and cannot draw bugs, chatfic, everyone is a responsible parent, i have an addiction to superheros, or they're are an uncle, pale king is an alright dad, quirrel is a good friend, so many uncles, tiso uses soul, writer gives names to the nameless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalWitch/pseuds/crypticalWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"“They’ve_got_a_knife” Added “Gremlin_Creature”, “spooder”, “Kin””Holly” and several more to “Dont tell Dad.”"</p><p>Ghost makes a group chat without their parents or mostly responsible adults.</p><p>Quirrel,Tiso, Cloth and Myla are keeping secrets.</p><p>Hornet wonders about her mother's Coma.</p><p>Ghost and Rhys cause chaos</p><p>Wynn, Grimm,and Terra watch their children's chaos with amusement.</p><p>With new powers developing, a threat shining over the horizon, and new relationships forming, a group chat becomes chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight), Cloth/Myla (Hollow Knight), Grimmchild &amp; The Knight (Hollow Knight), Nailsmith/Nailmaster Sheo (Hollow Knight), Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight), The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight), nailmaster sheo &amp; Tiso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>superhero bugs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is super self-indulgent but whatever.</p><p>They’ve_got_a_knife- Ghost<br/>Gremlin_Creature- Grimmchild, who i've named Rhys<br/>sensible- Quirrel<br/>Cloth- cloth<br/>less-than-sensible- Tiso<br/>Sing-A-song- Myla<br/>Holly- Hollow<br/>Kin- Broken Vessel<br/>The-BEST- Zote, the worst<br/>Queen-Bretta- Bretta<br/>Spooder- Hornet<br/>Jijijijijijiji- confesser jiji<br/>MadameEverlasting- Enteral Emilitia<br/>Wyrmzii- the Pale king, named Wynn and isnt a king<br/>Roots- The White Lady, named Terra, cause roots,and earth<br/>Dootdoot- Brumm<br/>NightmareKing- Grimm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_knife</b>
  <span>” Added “</span>
  <b>Gremlin_Creature</b>
  <span>”, “</span>
  <b>spooder</b>
  <span>”, “</span>
  <b>Kin</b>
  <span>””</span>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>” and several more to “</span>
  <b>Dont tell Dad.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_knife</b>
  <span>: did i get everyone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gremlin_Creature</b>
  <span>: i think so. I dont see any adults!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sensible</b>
  <span>: wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cloth</b>
  <span>: what are we then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_knife</b>
  <span>: big children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>less-than-sensible</b>
  <span>: rude</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Holly:</b>
  <span> kin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Holly:</b>
  <span> kin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Holly:</b>
  <span> kin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Holly:</b>
  <span> kin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kin:</b>
  <span> WHAT?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: Dad is working late tonight and Mom wont be home til later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kin</b>
  <span>: oh frick yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife</b>
  <span>: Dads gone CRAB RAVE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife</b>
  <span>: Quirrel how do i cook?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sensible</b>
  <span>: Ghost my friend, you have the wrong man</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife</b>
  <span>: ok, Cloth how do i cook?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cloth</b>
  <span>: next one, little knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife</b>
  <span>: Myla, help?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sing-A-song</b>
  <span>: sorry ghostie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife</b>
  <span>: TISO!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>less-than-sensible</b>
  <span>: omw</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Spooder</b>
  <span>: were fucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gremlin_Creature</b>
  <span>: hello yes who was going to inform us that Tiso could actually cook really well?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The-BEST</b>
  <span>: Fucking WHAT?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sing-A-Song</b>
  <span>: lanugage </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Queen-Bretta</b>
  <span>: lanugage</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gremlin_Creature</b>
  <span>: lanugage</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Spooder</b>
  <span>: lanugage</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jijijijijijiji</b>
  <span>: lanugage</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MadameEverlasting</b>
  <span>: lanugage</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: lanugage</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kin</b>
  <span>: lanugage</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sensible</b>
  <span>: lanugage</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They’ve-got-a-Knife</b>
  <span>: lanugage</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The-Best</b>
  <span>: ya’ll fucking suck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh God the Adults </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wyrmzii</b>
  <span>: Grimm we will be home late tonight, will you check up on the kids?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>NightmareKing</b>
  <span>: ye sure!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>NightmareKing</b>
  <span>: ok,so</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>NightmareKing</b>
  <span>: Tiso can cook like a fucking boss,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Roots</b>
  <span>: and the kitchen is not a disaster area?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dootdoot</b>
  <span>: surprisingly no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dootdoot</b>
  <span>: Tiso is in fact,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dootdoot</b>
  <span>: a lovely cook!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>NightmareKing</b>
  <span>: even managed to wrangle everyone to help</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>NightmareKing</b>
  <span>: I’ve never seen Rhys look so maniacal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dootdoot</b>
  <span>: apparently Tiso had no idea that can no longer keep peppers in the house because Rhys eats hot things so often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dootdoot</b>
  <span>: they straight up gobbled one down and felt nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>NightmareKing</b>
  <span>: Tiso looked horrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>NightmareKing</b>
  <span>: hold on, Ghost took a picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[NightmareKing sent a picture]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Roots</b>
  <span>: pfft!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wyrmzii</b>
  <span>: ah yes,abject horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wyrmzii</b>
  <span>: delicious</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wyrmzii</b>
  <span>: I assume this is because of your familys…..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wyrmzii</b>
  <span>: peculiarities</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>NightmareKing</b>
  <span>: Wynn just call it superpowers like a sane human being you pretentious sightseeing dick</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wyrmzii</b>
  <span>: : ) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Myla my Love</b>
  <span> to </span>
  <b>Cloth my Heart</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Myla-my-Love</b>
  <span>: want that picture from patrol tonight?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cloth-my-Heart</b>
  <span>: yes plz!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[</b>
  <b>
    <em>Myla-my-Love sent a picture {</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>a man in a dark blue hood face down laughing, on what looks to be a roof,one arm is tucked beneath him, as the other swings up and down,striking the roof. A different man in a white mask that covers his eyes with dark glass leans against a near by ac unit,and is laughing, a phone in hand.</span>
  </em>
  <b>}] </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Cloth-my-Heart</b>
  <span>: pffttt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cloth-my-Heart</b>
  <span>: our friends are wonderful!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cloh-my-Heart</b>
  <span>: especially the ones with superpowers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Myla-my-Love</b>
  <span>: actually i have to mention</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Myla-my-Love</b>
  <span>: We cannot just ignore the fact hornet half-teleported?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Myla-my-Love</b>
  <span>: i doubt that you three are the only ones around us who have powers, Mon seemed to think we attract each other like flies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cloth-my-Heart</b>
  <span>: if Ghost and Rhys start Tiso-ing across rooms i am going to scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Myla-my-Love</b>
  <span>: tiso-ing? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cloth-my-Heart</b>
  <span>: soul-dashing randomly and without purpose, but full of vigor and/or spite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Myla-my-Love</b>
  <span>: ah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>RyRy</b>
  <span> to </span>
  <b>Ghostiee</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>RyRy</b>
  <span>: ghost,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>RyRy</b>
  <span>: im stuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ghostiee</b>
  <span>: shit, ok! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ghostiee</b>
  <span>: where are you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>RyRy</b>
  <span>: Garage, Dad sent me out to get something out of the roof, and i floated up,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>RyRy</b>
  <span>: But im stuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ghostiee</b>
  <span>: omw</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhys, Ghost and Tiso cause chaos</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They’ve_got_a_knife- Ghost<br/>Gremlin_Creature- Grimmchild, who i've named Rhys<br/>sensible- Quirrel<br/>Cloth- cloth<br/>less-than-sensible- Tiso<br/>Sing-A-song- Myla<br/>Holly- Hollow<br/>Kin- Broken Vessel<br/>The-BEST- Zote, the worst<br/>Queen-Bretta- Bretta<br/>Spooder- Hornet<br/>Jijijijijijiji- confessor jiji<br/>MadameEverlasting- Enteral Emilitia<br/>Wyrmzii- the Pale king, named Wynn and isnt a king<br/>Roots, Gardenia- The White Lady, named Terra, cause roots,and earth<br/>Dootdoot- Brumm<br/>NightmareKing, Grimmmmmmmmmmm, Grimsby- Grimm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Gremlin_Creature</b>
  <span>: Tiso</span>
</p><p>
  <b>less-then-sensible</b>
  <span>: Rhys.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gremlin_Creature</b>
  <span>: Can i cominsion you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>less-then-sensible</b>
  <span>: For what?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gremlin_Creature</b>
  <span>: Chaos</span>
</p><p>
  <b>less-then-sensible</b>
  <span>: Hell yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spooder</b>
  <span>: Should i be concerned?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife</b>
  <span>: Absolutely yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Less-then-sensible </b>
  <span>changed his name to </span>
  <b>Grimm-gonna-wreck-my-shit</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sensible</b>
  <span>: what did you two do?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimm-gonna-wreck-my-shit</b>
  <span>: wellll</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NightmareKing</b>
  <span>: My child is chaos incarnate and some really large lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wyrmzii</b>
  <span>: what did Rhys do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[NightmareKing sent a picture.]</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> [brumm stands in the middle of a living room filled to his knees with balloons of every color. Rhys sits on the coffee table, a smug grin on his face] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wyrmzii</b>
  <span>: ah. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Roots</b>
  <span>: oh gods he got us too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wyrmzii</b>
  <span>: hornet is displeased.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Roots</b>
  <span>: our poor bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>NightmareKing</b>
  <span>: Rhys refuses to give up his accomplices, and i am beginning to suspect ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wyrmzii</b>
  <span>: oh gods the static</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Roots sent an image.]</b>
  <span> [</span>
  <em>
    <span>The inside of Terra and Wynn’s bedroom. Hollow and Kin are attempting to build a castle from balloons and static. Hornet is popping balloons at an alarming rate, wielding a real ass goddamn sword and a vengeance. Ghost hides in a pile of balloons from a seeking Wynn as he shovels through technacolour balloons.</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Roots</b>
  <span>: Grimm dear, Please tell Rhys that the balloons were fucking Hilarious and i enjoy watching my husband furiously seeking our youngest.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dootdoot</b>
  <span>: Can do! Grimm is swimming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jijijijijijiji</b>
  <span>: what is that noise?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife</b>
  <span>: Hornets popping balloons with a real ass goddamn sword</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MademEternal</b>
  <span>: who gave Hornet a real ass goddamn sword</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spooder</b>
  <span>: My mom, my other mom, other other mom, dad, dad again, grimm, grimm again, quirrel. I have more.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cloth</b>
  <span>: YOU GAVE A CHILD A REAL ASS GODDAMN SWORD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>sensible</b>
  <span>: *whistling*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cloth</b>
  <span> changed </span>
  <b>sensible’s</b>
  <span> name to </span>
  <b>dumbass.5</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dumbass.5</b>
  <span>: ah yes, perfection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gremlin_Child</b>
  <span> added “</span>
  <b>Grimmmmmmmmmmm</b>
  <span>” to “</span>
  <b>Dont tell Dad</b>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grimmmmmmmmmmm</b>
  <span>: so, who was behind the balloons?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife cleared chat history.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife</b>
  <span>: no.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimmmmmmmmmmm</b>
  <span>: alright then,i respect the loyalty.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife</b>
  <span>: you can stay, but theres one rule</span>
</p><p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife</b>
  <span>: dont tell my dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimmmmmmmmmmm</b>
  <span>: thats it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife</b>
  <span>: Yup</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimmmmmmmmmmm</b>
  <span>: No swearing ban?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>They’ve_got_a_Knife</b>
  <span>: Oh, hell fucking no!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimmmmmmmmmmm</b>
  <span>: Omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grimsby</b>
  <span>: Terra dearest, your child has a swearing problem</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gardenia</b>
  <span>: Holly?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimsby</b>
  <span>: No</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gardenia: </b>
  <span>Hornet?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimsby</b>
  <span>: Not her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gardenia: Kin? I knew about that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimsby</b>
  <span>: No</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gardenia</b>
  <span>: Ghostie?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimsby</b>
  <span>: No voice to swear, and yet chat helps.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiso's sick. right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Names</p><p>bbq,Hero_#4- Tiso<br/>Limón- ghost<br/>Ranch- jiji<br/>Chile-limón- Grimm<br/>Salt-and-Vinegar- Quirrel<br/>Hero_#1- Cloth<br/>ChesapeakeBayCrabSpice- Emilitia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Limón</b>
  <span>: @</span>
  <b>bbq</b>
  <span> tiso you good? Haven't seen you in a few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bbq</b>
  <span>: yeah im ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bbq</b>
  <span>: i just</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Limón</b>
  <span>: tiso?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bbq</b>
  <span>: sorry. I got a weird bug that completely fucked my voice over. I don't want to spread it, so im vibing with quirrel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Limón</b>
  <span>: =(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ranch</b>
  <span>: i have some lavender tea and honey, want me to bring some over?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bbq</b>
  <span>: kinda yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chile-limón</b>
  <span>: brumm and i made chicken soup yesterday, would you like some as well?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Salt-and-Vinegar</b>
  <span>: yes please. Tiso fell asleep. This bug is more than a sore throat. He's better than a few days ago, but far from 100.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ChesapeakeBayCrabSpice</b>
  <span>: i cannot get sick, so ill bring grimms soup and Jiji’s tea and honey by. Anyone else want a delivery to the apartment?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Limón</b>
  <span>: me!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#1</b>
  <span>: hows your neck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#4</b>
  <span>: hurts like hell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#4</b>
  <span>: have i ever mentioned how much i hate the soul tyrant?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#1</b>
  <span>: yes, but i agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#1</b>
  <span>: Jiji's tea help anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#4</b>
  <span>: My throat feels alot better! Still cant really talk, but my throat doesnt hurt so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hero_#1</strong>: do you know why you cant talk?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hero_#4</strong>: i assume i hurt my vocal cords.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hero_#1</strong>: you screamed really loud. poor quirrel looked like a ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hero_#4</strong>: yeah, i don't really remember that. or much of anything.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hero_#1</strong>: wait, how much do you remember,</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hero_#4</strong>: well</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hero_#4</strong>: I remember the fight starting, a little of the fight, and then im curled up as quirrel tries to get me out to an ambulance.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hero_#1</strong>: that is....</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hero_#1</strong>: less than i thought.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hero_#4</strong>: quirrel filled me in though, </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hero_#4</strong>: in other news, Grimm and Brumm's soup is yummy and needed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#1</b>
  <span>: Quirrel still not a great cook?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#4</b>
  <span>: He's gotten much better, but i cannot eat pizza bread for much longer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#1</b>
  <span>: Lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#1</b>
  <span>: So, purely hypothetically, you could soul burn someone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#4</b>
  <span>: If i REALLY needed, yes. Its not particularly hard, just uses a lot of soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hero_#4</strong>: hurts like a bitch to get shot with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#1</b>
  <span>: You could shoot someone with a soul burn?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#4</b>
  <span>: Yeah, technically speaking, a soul burn is the wound left behind, (which is more like a cut), all that really happened to me is i took a point blank Hadouken</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#1</b>
  <span>: Of course you made a dbz reference mid explanation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hero_#4</b>
  <span>: THATS STREET FIGHTER CLOTH.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bbq</b>
  <span>: grim thank you and brumm for the soup. It was very yummy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bbq</b>
  <span>: Jiji thank you for the tea, it helped a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bbq</b>
  <span>: ghost, thank you for the card, its much appreciated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ranch</b>
  <span>: no problem tiso! Glad to help!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>Limón</b>
  <span>: &lt;33333</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so the Chip names started as a silly idea, but why the hell is there CHESAPEAKE BAY CRAB SPICE POTATO CHIPS????? also chile limon chips sounds like the shit</p><p> </p><p>also, this was written on my phone on tumblr in the car, so the formatting is off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aquarium Arc #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quirrel and Tiso talk and Holly plans their trip</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>QuWu, UwU -Quirrel<br/>TisoWo, OwO-Tiso<br/>HollyLolly -Holly<br/>17Swords -Hornet<br/>Wasabi_Ginger -Myla</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: Hey Tiso?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: Yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: I know you might not want to talk about it with the girls,but somethings wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: We live together, and i know how you act at 100 and when your low on soul</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: More specifically when your low on soul, not generating quickly, and trying to pretend that everythings fine and your totally not freaking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: Tiso you took a full powered soul attack, to the throat, point blank! And somethings wrong and your just going to keep panicking and spiraling down an anxiety hole about it until you either talk about it, or end up at Sheo’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: Please tiso. Talk to me. Don't start walking all the way to sheo’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: Where there goes my plan for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: But jokes aside, yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: I don't really remember what Tyrant did, but I remember what it felt like.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: Like pulling out each and every drop of soul in my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: And it's not regenerating</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: Well, it is, but really fucking slowly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: One or two pips a day, instead of 10 or 20</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: I cant heal and i'm beginning to panic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: Tiso, how much about the first time you came back do you remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: weIl, i remember being really tired and lethargic. But also super nervios and high strung. Took me a really long time to recover</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: And the last time it happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: Things aren't super clear, but Its a lot more lucid. My thoughts were not so faded ad i could move around alot better, even though the injuries were similar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: Now whats the differences between the two?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: Well, I'm older now, much older. I know how to properly manipulate and control soul. I trust Sheo a lot more than when we first met. I walked to his normal house instead of being carried to the safe house…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: So you have experience and training in soul, you’ve experienced death and revival before, and you were around people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: I guess…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: You it said yourself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: “I dont generate that much soul on my own, but being around people seems to either accelerate the process or i process it from other people</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: You’ve been isolating, alone, and injured.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: Its no wonder you haven't been generating soul at a typical rate.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: You body’s been putting energy toward healing, not generating soul</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: That actually makes a lot of sense….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TisoWo</b>
  <span>: Thanks Pill bug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: Your welcome, my champion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HollyLolly</b>
  <span>: Hey, can anyone come chaperone us at the aquarium?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>17Swords</b>
  <span>: you say this like we need watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>17Swords</b>
  <span>: Dad wants someone to watch Ghost and Rhys because they’re Ghost and Rhys.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>OwO</b>
  <span>: I can herd them around!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Boo!</b>
  <span>: wow, rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HollyLolly</b>
  <span>: Tiso aren't you sick?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>OwO</b>
  <span>: No fever, just crusty voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HollyLolly</b>
  <span>: Alright them.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HollyLolly</b>
  <span>: Anyone else? Chaperones get in free!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wasabi_Ginger</b>
  <span>: ill come along</span>
</p><p>
  <b>UwU</b>
  <span>: im at work, have fun tho!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>OwO</b>
  <span>: Want pictures of the jellyfish?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>UwU</b>
  <span>: ….maybe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i do not know why Tiso and Quirrel have the OwO speak nicknames, but i like TisoWo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aquarium Arc #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiso adjusted the handkerchief. Quirrel had tied it around Tiso’s neck before he left for work, all Tiso had to do was cover the bandage with a turtle neck and head out. Holly was nice enough to drive everyone to the aquarium itself, so Tiso had a first row seat to Rhys and Ghost planning. Granted, Kin, Hornet and Holly seemed to be vibrating in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys.” Holly signed once they got past the entrance, “let's get into two groups!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re with Tiso!” Rhys said, as ghost grabbed tisos hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Tiso smiled, his voice still scratchy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myla, wanna come with Kin, Holly and i?” hornet offered, a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! S-sure!” Myla smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aquarium was more like a museum, with designated areas for fish and fossils and insect displays, the fish, of course, being Tiso and the pairs first stop. The main room of the aquarium displays was empty, a large tank in the back shone with dappled light, the tanks along a side wall housed a plethora of fish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys dashed forward to a tank sunk in the ground, lizards and fish dating about at the loud steps, while ghost wandered over to a large figure 8 tank close to the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio happily chatted, pointing out fish and lizards, before moving to the next room, the large, full, tank cast a swirling, twitching blue glow over the room. Rhys and Ghost gasped and followed the massive tanks up to the ceiling. The pair ran up to the tank, watching the fish school and swim. Tiso watched before his phone ding,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hernot</b>
  <span>: where are you three?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Me</b>
  <span>: Aquarium? Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hernot</b>
  <span>: get to the insect area. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hernot</b>
  <span>: NOW</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hernot</b>
  <span>: don't tell them why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Me</b>
  <span>: is everything ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hernot</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiso sighed, before collecting the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whats up?" Rhys asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hornet wants to meet us," Tiso said, voice scratchy, "bug room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok!" Ghost signed, and ran out, Rhys on his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me</b>
  <span>: the pair are on the way, i'm going to the bathroom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hernot</b>
  <span>: really?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Me</b>
  <span>: : &gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tiso brought his uniform on a whim. A whim turned to foresight as he slowly walked through the aquarium, empty and quiet except for the whirring pumps and slashing water.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And then he saw it. A small horde Volatile gruzzers. One of Essence tech’s genetic experiments gone perfectly arway. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really radi?” Tiso hissed under his breath. Gruzzers never actively attacked people,but they absolutely caused panic.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>17 soul in reserve, tiso thought. He scanned the roof, eyes catching on the whale skeleton hanging from the sky. Tiso smirked, switching a shield to Off mode and holding his breath. Waiting. Most of the gruzzers bounced itself into he whale skull, and Tiso threw the shield, the lines holding the skull up snapping from the blades. The skull fell, and trapped the things to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Reliant on soul my ass.” tiso laughed, remembering cloth's gentle teasing from a few weeks ago. Before he stared at the ceiling. “...how am i getting that shield down?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “You,” a low,rumbling voice from behind, and tiso swirled around, “are still injured.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tiso relaxed, “Elder, good to see you as well!” Elder laughed, </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Champion! i'm glad to see you up and moving,” Elder said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, “the video of the fight was…hard to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard to remember in all honesty.” tiso laughed, before turning around, ”can you lend me a hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elder nodded, a ring of light floated up and pulled the shield of the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we dance, dearest enemy?” Elder asked as Tiso took his shield.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Beloved Bother!” Tiso laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It Was all a performance. Elder was one of the few allies they had in Ess-Tech, and the only one who needed to fight. It was a dance, Elders light rings missing by an inch, The Champions shield barely scraping by, until Elder and the Champion nodded at each other, and tiso knocked him to the floor. The pair smiled at each other, and the Ghost warrior and the Gruzzer horde disappeared in a shower of golden light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Elder would no doubt pretend to be injured, collapsing into the Seer’s waiting arms before being brought to the medbay, for tea and cookies. Elder would no doubt say something about being “Too old for this'” and seer would agree. Their correspondence in Ess-tech were close, and this bond would be instrumental in making sure the pair stayed undercover.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tiso rose, gently adjusting the shields before slipping to the restrooms again, meeting up with his collection of friends.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘30 soul in reserve’ tiso thought to himself. Quirrel was right. An aquarium trip was just what he needed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes, this is the Animal Crossing museum, i had no other ideas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aquarium Arc #3 (last one)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DumbassWhoWentToTheBathroom- Tiso<br/>ComingForTiso’sAss- Hornet<br/>HollyLolly- Hollow<br/>Quwu- Quirrel<br/>Boo!- Ghost<br/>Bombardier beetles- Rhys<br/>Spoopy- jiji<br/>Immoral- Emilitia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DumbassWhoWentToTheBathroom</b>
  <span>: If you SAID there was a Ghost in the Aquarium, i wouldn't have just gone to the bathroom! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ComingForTiso’sAss</b>
  <span>: I SAID IT WASN'T OK!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DumbassWhoWentToTheBathroom: </b>
  <span>I THOUGHT KIN ENDED UP IN A TANK AND YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HollyLolly</b>
  <span>: That is oddly specific, is there like a betting ring i should be aware of?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quwu</b>
  <span>: Check your dms.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HollyLolly</b>
  <span>: ah, thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DumbassWhoWentToTheBathroom: </b>
  <span>fuck i own cloth 20G</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Boo!</b>
  <span>: did you guys know there are bugs called Bombardier beetles that shoot fire?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Boo!</b>
  <span>: In completely unrelated news, I have lost Rhys.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bombardier beetles: </b>
  <span>dad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>needsBrummforGodssake</b>
  <span>: no.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bombardier beetles</b>
  <span>: aw.</span>
</p><p><b>Bombardier</b> <b>beetles</b><span>: WAIT THERE'S A GAMBLING RING?</span></p><p>
  <b>Boo!</b>
  <span>: Psst Jiji?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spoopy</b>
  <span>: sorry Ghost, Emilitia and I Are in the middle of Seance-Charades.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>needsBrummforGodssake</b>
  <span>: ill get the exorcism kit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spoopy</b>
  <span>: yeah i dont know what i was thinking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Immoral</b>
  <span>: luckily neither of us are possessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <b>Immoral</b>
  </span>
  <span>: zote however.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>needsBrummforGodssake</b>
  <span>: nevermind</span>
</p><p>
  <b>QueenBreatta</b>
  <span>: Grimm!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>needsBrummforGodssake</b>
  <span>: Fine </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quirrel-</b>
  <span> it has come to my attention we are missing someone very important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quirrel</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>Hallow</b>
  <span> to <strong>GamblersAnonomus</strong>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wynn</b>
  <span>: you know, that explains alot.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Terra</b>
  <span>: Hello holly!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hallow changed their name to holly]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: hello!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimm</b>
  <span>: So, rules real quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimm</b>
  <span>: any bets in this chat are open, if you want to place a private bet, myla must be present, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: why myla?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimm</b>
  <span>: she’s in charge of the whole operation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimm</b>
  <span>: anyway, any unfulfilled bets (bets that don't go through) are ayed to the house, and any that do are paid from the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: So what are the bets going on right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cloth</b>
  <span>: myla?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Myla</b>
  <span>: someone will fall in a fishtank, 10G: Myself, wynn, cloth, tiso,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Myla</b>
  <span>: Double if its Ghost or Rhys: Grimm, Terra, Quirrel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Myla</b>
  <span>: hornet getting in a staring contest with a spider 20G: cloth</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tiso</b>
  <span>: happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cloth</b>
  <span>: FUCK YEAH!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Myla</b>
  <span>: someone gets lost: 15G per person: Myself, Cloth and Terra</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: Put me on that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Myla</b>
  <span>: gotcha. There's a few other one that are between other people, but im not at liberty to say those = &gt;.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: terrifying, good to know!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>gost </b>
  <span>added</span>
  <b> Kinnnnn,Hront, hol, </b>
  <span>and</span>
  <b> Grimmskid </b>
  <span>to</span>
  <b> ilyg</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gost</b>
  <span>: hello lovely family of mine who definitely will not freak out and rat me out to dad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gost</b>
  <span>: but i appear to have gotten my arm stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hront</b>
  <span>: we left you guys five minutes ago!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hol</b>
  <span>: i am not a part of this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hol</b>
  <span>: ….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hol</b>
  <span>: how did you manage that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gost</b>
  <span>: i dont know just help</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hol</b>
  <span>: can you pull out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gost</b>
  <span>: ah yes, of course, why didn't i think of that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gost</b>
  <span>: OF COURSE I CANNOT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hront</b>
  <span>: what is going on over there?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kinnnnnn</b>
  <span>: ghost is stuck in a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hront</b>
  <span>: HOW </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kinnnnnn</b>
  <span>: yeah Ghost how did manage to get your arm stuck in a wall</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gost</b>
  <span>: Everything was FINE until kin switched on the light and left</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gost</b>
  <span>: Now i am stuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kinnnnnn</b>
  <span>: Why would my playing with the light switch get you stuck in the wall?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hront</b>
  <span>: WHY IS EVERYONE SO CALM ABOUT THIS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hront</b>
  <span>: THEY ARE STUCK IN THE WALL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimmskid</b>
  <span>: Im back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimmskid</b>
  <span>: Pops needed help getting under the couch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimmskid</b>
  <span>: Is ghost still in the wall</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hol</b>
  <span>: Yeah i can't pull them out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Grimmskid</b>
  <span>: Just Switch off the light lol</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hol</b>
  <span>: ....</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hol</b>
  <span>: SINCE WHEN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gost</b>
  <span>: Couple weeks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gost</b>
  <span>: Round the same time you stopped randomly skewing things when you git startled</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hol</b>
  <span>: .....</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kinnnnnn: </b>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hol</b>
  <span>: YOU KNEE ABOUT THAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gost</b>
  <span>: knew</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gost</b>
  <span>: And duh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hol</b>
  <span>: ....</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hol</b>
  <span>: I thought i was subtle</span>
</p><p>
  <b>gost</b>
  <span>: You are,but i am small and know about all the little secret passages and hiding spots in the apartment</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hornt</b>
  <span>: THERE ARE SECRET PASSAGES IN THE APARTMENT???????? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you may ask, Why are holly and ghost texting if they're in the same room?<br/>sign language requires energy, two hands, and also funny</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hornet and Kin have a conversation, Holly goes to the group chat for assistance, and Sheo FINALLY says something</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gender- Hornet<br/>Shiny-Sibling-Kin<br/>into-fire- GRimm but he gets removed from the chat right away<br/>The-Lie- ghost<br/>Hot-Stuff- Rhys/Grimmchild<br/>Overpowered- Holly<br/>Enchanter- Jiji<br/>The-Beginning- Emilitia<br/>Monster-Hunter,Cicada- Cloth<br/>Librarian, Scholar- Quirrel<br/>Time-To-Strike, Champion- Tiso<br/>The End- Zote<br/>Crystal Heart!: Myla<br/>NNYW: Wynn (TPK)<br/>Dad #3: Mato<br/>Responsible 1: Oro</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shiny-Sibling</b>
  <span>: Hornet, are you up?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiny-Sibling</b>
  <span>: What am i saying, i can hear you pacing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: Yeah, im up</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiny-Sibling</b>
  <span>: Whats buzzing around your head, spider sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: ….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: Its just….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiny-Sibling</b>
  <span>: Huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: I miss my mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: I miss Mrs. Vespa and Aunt Matilda</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: Ghost has Umbrakinesis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: Holly can manipulate something we DO NOT UNDERSTAND</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: you GLOW and manipulate light!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: Im ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: Something tells me my mom could explain somethings and help but we can go to her!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: Because shes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: Shes not here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiny-Sibling</b>
  <span>: i know how you feel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiny-Sibling</b>
  <span>: Things are weird, and at least Rhys has their dad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiny-Sibling</b>
  <span>: Mom and Dad have never shown any inclinations toward magic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiny-Sibling</b>
  <span>: And now we all are experiencing some really wild shit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiny-Sibling</b>
  <span>: And no one to teach us what were doing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiny-Sibling</b>
  <span>: I dont doubt Herrah could help us, but i think we need to go to other sources.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gender</b>
  <span>: like who?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiny-Sibling</b>
  <span>: well i have an idea, but im not sure Holly is gonna like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The-Lie removed into-fire from Dont Tell Dad </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hot-stuff</b>
  <span>: uch!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The-Lie</b>
  <span>: ill add him back later</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The-Lie</b>
  <span>: but we have kinda an important question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Overpowered-</b>
  <span> does anyone know about this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Overpowered sent an image- { </b>
  <em>
    <span>holly- a young person with long straight hair looks into the camera with one hand up. The room is dark but their face is lit with a glowing shard of something white and glowy floating above their hand.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They look tired and slightly worried.</span>
  <b>}]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Enchanter</b>
  <span>: UHHHHHH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The-Beginning</b>
  <span>: ????????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Monster-Hunter</b>
  <span>: well shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Librarian</b>
  <span>: @</span>
  <b>Time-To-Strike</b>
  <span> i think you need to handle this babe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Time-To-Strike</b>
  <span>: dhasdlfhwe:FN’awdb/f’kdksbkdsjhSOUL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The-End</b>
  <span>: REALLY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The-End</b>
  <span>: TISO OF ALL PEOPLE?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Time-To-Strike</b>
  <span>: HOLLY IM GONNA SEND YOU SOMEONES WAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Time-To-Strike</b>
  <span>:SHEOS SUPER COOL YOUR REALLY GONNA LIKE HIM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cicada:</b>
  <span> myla i blame you for this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crystal Heart!</b>
  <span>: fair</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Champion</b>
  <span>: why her?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scholar</b>
  <span>: yeah?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crystal Heart!</b>
  <span>: Cloth and i had a conversation about Monomon’s theory of magical attraction and how that may affect the Kings and hornet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cicada</b>
  <span>: at least its not ghost with Soul magic!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scholar</b>
  <span>: yeah that might be a bit much, imagine ghost with Tiso level powers </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scholar</b>
  <span>: they have even worse self control!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Champion</b>
  <span>: HEY!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cicada</b>
  <span>: we called it Tiso-ing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sheo</b>
  <span>: Hello, is this Hallow King? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: yeah thats me. Holly’s fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheo</b>
  <span>: Gotcha, im Sheo Nail, Tiso sent me your way because, and i quote</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheo</b>
  <span>: “SHEO ONE OF MY KINDA MAYBE FRIEND PEOPLE USES SOUL AND I DON'T DO GOOD WITH TEACHING!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheo</b>
  <span>: he seems rather exited.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: Apparently….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: im just really confused with everything happening</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheo</b>
  <span>: a fair response</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheo</b>
  <span>: my younger brother nearly had a heart attack when he first figured out how to use soul, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheo</b>
  <span>: which brings me to my main point,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheo</b>
  <span>: Tiso seems really convinced you use soul,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheo</b>
  <span>: but my student tends to get overly excited about stuff, and sent me no proof of his conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: oh, right.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holly</b>
  <span>: here!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[ Holly sent an image- {see above}]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheo</b>
  <span>: and suddenly everything makes a lot of sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Im retired damnit! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sheoooooo</b>
  <span>: WYNN SOUL YES?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>NNYW</b>
  <span>: no?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheoooooo:</b>
  <span> TERRA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>NNYW-</b>
  <span> no to that too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dad #3</b>
  <span>: sheo are you high?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Responsible 1</b>
  <span>: our big brother everyone! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sheoooooo</b>
  <span>: how the hell did they?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1 everyone in the Dont Tell Dad group chat has minecraft Achievement names<br/>2-Tiso's original full title was going to be False Champion for angsty backstory reasons, but that's just False knight and Failed champion<br/>3-Oro's designation as the Responsible one is going to be really fucking ironic if i ever write the backstory oneshots i want to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Meanwhile, in the dreamrealm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what the fuck are the Dreamers up too?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was stupid<br/>Herrah is bold, Lurian is underlined and Monomon is italics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mon do you remember when we got arrested?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which one?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU TWO BEEN ARRESTED?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A lot</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>We’ve known eachother since high school, and mon has always loved explosives.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably more in highschool and that's saying something</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>it the one where you were stabbed</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH YEAH I DO!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was great</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hey lurian how the hell do i work this weird spyglass thing?</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The realm viewer?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah i wanna see Hornet!</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Oh, here.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Herrah?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shes gotten so big…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My little baby spider…..</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You’ll see her again someday. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know, i just miss her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Mon your student absolutely takes after you!</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? Lurian what are you talking about</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Quirrel just blew up a large canister of gasoline with a U. core</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…..Why did i never think of that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods help us.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i suddently realise i have not established what the dreamers did, or why Hornet lives with her godparents. =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is mostly just an exposition chapter, bt i hope its still enjoyable!</p><p>Arson, FIRE -Rhys Grimchild<br/>Marriage_Fraud -Tiso<br/>Assault-and-Battery,Crisis Response -Ghost<br/>Marriage-Fraud -Quirrel<br/>The-Police, PCHOO -Holly<br/>Don't-Crime -Grimm<br/>AttemptedMurder -Zote<br/>InsuranceFraud -Emilita<br/>Spidergirl- Hornet<br/>Rihanna- Kin<br/>Drugs- cloth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Arson</b>
  <span>: RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Marriage-Fraud</b>
  <span>: you good rhys?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Assault-and-Battery</b>
  <span>: rhysi??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arson</b>
  <span>: i fell off the couch…..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Assault-and-Battery</b>
  <span>: is that was that sound was?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Marriage_Fraud</b>
  <span>: that was a lot louder than falling off a couch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Marriage-Fraud</b>
  <span>: as someone whos fallen off a couch many times, that was not a couch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arson</b>
  <span>: ok i was climbing a bookcase and fell</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The-Police</b>
  <span>: RHYS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arson</b>
  <span>: IM FINE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Assault-and-Battery</b>
  <span>: omw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arson</b>
  <span>: I AM FINE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Assault-and-Battery</b>
  <span>: thats a lot of blood</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arson</b>
  <span>: THERE IS NO BLOOD GODDAMN IT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arson</b>
  <span>: DAD IS STILL IN THE CHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The-Police </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>Brummmm </b>
  <span>to </span>
  <b>Dont Tell Dad</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arson</b>
  <span>: AND NOW PAPA IS TOO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brummmm</b>
  <span>: dont tell Wynn?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>don't-Crime</b>
  <span>: the one rule</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Assault-and-Battery</b>
  <span>: Is that bone suppose to be poking out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arson</b>
  <span>: GHOST I SWEAR TO GOD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brummmm</b>
  <span>: whats with the crime names?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AttemptedMurder</b>
  <span>: Weekend plans</span>
</p><p>
  <b>InsuranceFraud</b>
  <span>: to-do list</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Marridge_Fraud-</b>
  <span> Ghost gives nickname prompts every once and a while and everyone has to change it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brummmm</b>
  <span>: ah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Assault-and-Battery</b>
  <span>: is that your Brain</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Arson</b>
  <span>: GHOST STFU!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>Spidergirl</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>Rhinanna</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>FIRE</b>
  <span>, to </span>
  <b>oke for real don't tell anyone </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rihanna</b>
  <span>: Why am i?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: Shine bright like a diamond.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rihanna</b>
  <span>: I despise you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: i assume this is just a catalogue of whatever the hell is happening?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spidergirl</b>
  <span>: ypu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>FIRE</b>
  <span>: ypu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: ypu</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: puy</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spidergirl</b>
  <span>: THAT WASN'T EVEN RIGHT?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>FIRE</b>
  <span>: Holly any updates from your convos with Sheo?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: update?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: oh yeah! That was a private convo wasnt it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: MY OLDEST SIBLiNG AND MY BEST FRIEND!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: SUCH BETRAYAL!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: anyway,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: according to Sheo, there are 2 ways to use soul,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: internally and externally,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phcoo</b>
  <span>: external use is mostly projectiles and shields, and is mostly just imagination baised </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phcoo</b>
  <span>: you think it, you can do it!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phcoo</b>
  <span>: internal is more healing and boosting strength and such, and is incredibly complicated,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Phcoo</b>
  <span>: you’ve got to know exactly what you're doing or you're going to waste a lot of soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: upon hearing this, i have a lot of respect for Champion</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: I tried to boost my strength a little and nearly passed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: it's a weird feeling and is really intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: and he just does it every time he goes on patrol and is an awesome hero!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rhianna</b>
  <span>: in other words, Fucker is really good with soul and Holly’s having a breakdown</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: a little </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pchoo</b>
  <span>: ok Ghosti, your turn!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: ok, i'm just gonna write a paragraph of this, give me a bit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: so i'm pretty sure it’s shadow manipulation with cool ghost like powers but here we go. I can manipulate shadows, make it grab and move stuff, open doors, stuff like that. I can also move through shadows, which is how I got stuck in the wall, which hurt like a bitch.  I'm not entirely sure I can actually hurt anything with the shadows but i can certainly freak people out.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spidergirl</b>
  <span>: ghost i see you in the wall. Im not sharing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: aww</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: your turn horny!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spidergirl</b>
  <span>: do not Call me honry again!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: why not?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spidergirl</b>
  <span>: do not play innocent little ghost you are the worst offender of obscene jokes!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: damnit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spidergirl</b>
  <span>: i'm pretty sure we all know what i can do,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spidergirl</b>
  <span>: thread manipulation, wall climbing, increased strength, such and such.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rihanna</b>
  <span>: self yeet! Yeah we know this stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rihanna</b>
  <span>: and i manipulate light.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: and glow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rihanna</b>
  <span>: yeah,that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rihanna</b>
  <span>: Rhys your turn!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>FIRE</b>
  <span>: i Brake the laws of physics and also the ones against arson.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Crisis response</b>
  <span>: yeah that sounds about right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Drugs</b>
  <span>: no, of course i didn't bring a waterbottle because im a dumbass quirrel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Marrige_Fraud</b>
  <span>: cloth this is the wrong chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The-Police</b>
  <span>: why do you need a waterbottle?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drugs</b>
  <span>: no </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Crime</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. roadtrip arc 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wine- Wynn<br/>GRime,Actually-Grimm- Grimm<br/>Quirrel- Ghost<br/>Cloth- Tiso<br/>Librarian- Quirrel<br/>Brumm- Rhys<br/>Rhys- Cloth<br/>TTiso- Holly<br/>Myla- hornet<br/>Zote- Bretta<br/>Emilta-the-BITCH- Zote<br/>Hornet- Myla <br/>Brumm^2- Brumm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Im Retired Dmanit two, parent edition!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wine</b>
  <span>: hey Grimm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GRime</b>
  <span>: yeah?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wine</b>
  <span>: yo know what would funny?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Don't Tell Wynn</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quirrel</b>
  <span>: WERE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Librarian: </b>
  <span>WHEN DID THiS HAPPEN?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cloth</b>
  <span>: Last night, keep up Pillbug!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Librarian</b>
  <span>: ok so your Tiso, who’s quirrel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brumm</b>
  <span>: You are</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Librarian</b>
  <span>: WHO IS THIS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rhys</b>
  <span>: That's rhys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Librarian</b>
  <span>: BUT YOUR RHYS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zote</b>
  <span>: no thats cloth</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Librarian</b>
  <span>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TTiso</b>
  <span>: SECOND BASE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Myla</b>
  <span>: IDENTITY THEFT IS NOT A JOKE JIM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Accully-GRimm</b>
  <span>: But I can confirm both the Kings and the Hearts are roadtripping and you lot are invited.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Acutely-GRimm</b>
  <span>: Not Zote</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Emiltia-the-BITCH</b>
  <span>: FUCKING RUDE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quirrel</b>
  <span>: Ok, so to spare the real quirrel’s sanity new theme!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quirrel</b>
  <span>: SUPERHETROS!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Quirrel</b>
  <span>: HEROS NOT HETRO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Myla</b>
  <span>: zote.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Emiltia-the-BITCH</b>
  <span>: WHAT IS THIS MAKE FUN OF ZOTE DAY?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Myla</b>
  <span>: Everyday bitch!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quirrel</b>
  <span> changed his name to </span>
  <b>Wyrm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cloth</b>
  <span> changed his name to </span>
  <b>Scholar</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Librarian</b>
  <span> changed his name to </span>
  <b>Scholar (2)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scholar (2)</b>
  <span>: …..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scholar</b>
  <span>: we have the same fav babe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scholar (2)</b>
  <span> changed his name to </span>
  <b>Champion</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hornet</b>
  <span> changed her name to </span>
  <b>Crystal_Heart!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rhys</b>
  <span> changed her name to </span>
  <b>Cicada</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cicada</b>
  <span>: dumbasses, both of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Myla</b>
  <span> changed her name to </span>
  <b>The-Beast!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Actually-Grimm</b>
  <span>: of course</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The-Beast!</b>
  <span>: what does that mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The-Beast!</b>
  <span>: we’re both from deepnest!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Actually-Grimm</b>
  <span>: oh nothing, dear!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Actually-Grimm</b>
  <span>: ghost do villains count?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wrym</b>
  <span>: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Actually-Grimm</b>
  <span>: lovely!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Actually-Grimm</b>
  <span> changed his name to </span>
  <b>The-Nightmare-King!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Brumm^2</b>
  <span>: edgelord</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Brumm^2</b>
  <span> changed their name to </span>
  <b>Carefree-Melody</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The-Nightmare-King!</b>
  <span>: =p</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Carefree-Melody</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Road Trip 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Nightmare King- Grimm<br/>Wynnzii- Wynn<br/>Wyrm- Ghost<br/>The_Beast- Hornet<br/>Root- Holly<br/>Radibitch!- Kin<br/>Terararara- Terra<br/>Cicada- Cloth<br/>Scholar- Quirrel<br/>Flare- Rhys<br/>Carefree Melody- <br/>Jijijijij- Jiji<br/>Emilita- yeah<br/>QueenBretta- Bretta<br/>Buggy- Elderbug</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Nightmare King</b>
  <span>  made </span>
  <b>ROADTRIPPPP</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Nightmare King</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>Wyrm</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>The_Beast!</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>Root, Cicada, Crystal-Heart!!, wynnzii, Terararara, and several others</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wynnzii</b>
  <span>: Uhhhhh?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wrym</b>
  <span>: Hi Dad!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The_Beast</b>
  <span>: Sup Uncle W</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Root</b>
  <span>: Hello Father!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Radibitch!</b>
  <span>: Hey Dad! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Terararara</b>
  <span>: **WHEEZE**</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wynnzii</b>
  <span>: i don't know how but i feel you are responsible for this Grimm.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The Nightmare King</b>
  <span>: this was ALL ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wyrm</b>
  <span>: what?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wyrm</b>
  <span>: Pale Wyrm is cool!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Root</b>
  <span>: I always preferred White root and Carefree Melody,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The_Beast</b>
  <span>: yeah, cause your a nerd!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Root</b>
  <span>: Lace and Lief</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The_Beast!</b>
  <span>: SUSH!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cicada</b>
  <span>: *who are lace and Lief?*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wyrm</b>
  <span>: *hornets roleplaying buddies + hornet has a crush on lace*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The_Beast</b>
  <span>: I DO NOT!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cicada</b>
  <span>: *ah*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The Nightmare King</b>
  <span>: OK, so i originally made this chat to sort out who’s driving who, so we should probably do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scholar</b>
  <span>: I can drive myself, tiso, and two others and well as some stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Flare</b>
  <span>: We’re riding with the Kings right Papa?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Carefree Melody</b>
  <span>: yup!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Cicada</b>
  <span>: Mind if we tag along with you two quirrel?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scholar</b>
  <span>: Not at all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Nightmare King</b>
  <span>: who’s unaccounted for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jijijijij</b>
  <span>: Myself, Emtilita, Beretta, Zote, and Salias</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Emilita</b>
  <span>: I can drive jiji!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jijijiji</b>
  <span>: i will drive for us, you drive like you have nothing to live for</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Emilita</b>
  <span>: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>QueenBretta</b>
  <span>: I can drive zote and Salias if he needs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buggy</b>
  <span>: thank you beretta, but i think i will sit this one out</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Road trip arc 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buzz off: Hive knight (Leif)<br/>WELL FUCK YOU: lace<br/>Rouge IRL, The_Beast!: Hornet<br/>Terrarara: The white lady<br/>Root: Holly shows up for like a second</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WE CANT ALL BE WIZARDS HORNET</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Buff off: </b>
  <span>update???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WELL FUCK YOU:</b>
  <span> in the airport</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WELL FUCK YOU:</b>
  <span> 15 hours and ill be out of this hell hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rouge IRL</b>
  <span>: where are you landing,anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WELL FUCK YOU</b>
  <span>: deepnest!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz off</b>
  <span>: hey, im checking out Deepnest School of engineering his week! We could meet up!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WELL FUCK YOU</b>
  <span>: *</span>
  <em>
    <span>le gasp</span>
  </em>
  <span>*  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rouge IRL</b>
  <span>: SHIT MY FAMILY IS ROAD TRIPPING OWN THER TO VIST MY AUNT AND LETB ME CHECK OUT THE ARTS SCHOOL DOWN THERE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WELL FUCK YOU: </b>
  <span>ROOMATES!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rouge IRL</b>
  <span>: if we like the schools</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz of</b>
  <span>f: idont see why either off us wouldnt! The Wolf spiders is known for its accessibility and Arcanie’s is one of the most open schools in the world</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rouge IRL</b>
  <span>: you’ve put far to much thought into this </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz off</b>
  <span>: maybe…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ROOAAAADD TRRIIPPPP</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The_Beast!</b>
  <span>: Mom can sneak away from everyone for like… a day or two?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Terrarara</b>
  <span>: why?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The_Beast!</b>
  <span>: Lace and Leif are gonna be down there so its a rare chance to meet up!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Root</b>
  <span>: i thought lace lived and got a degree in Pharloom somewhere?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The_Beast!</b>
  <span>: she did, but she got transferred to online school since “The Forge Incident” so she could live where ever</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The_Beast!</b>
  <span>: apparently she fond a decent apartment in deepnest.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Terrarara: </b>
  <span>well, i suppose a meet up wouldn't hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WE CANT ALL BE WIZARDS HORNET</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rouge IRL:</b>
  <span> MOM SAID YES LETS GOOO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz off</b>
  <span>: YEAH!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WEL FUCK YOU: </b>
  <span>Huzzah!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rouge IRL</b>
  <span>: wow you two just completely switched responses.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WEL FUCK YOU</b>
  <span>: We swapped nicknames</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rouge IRL</b>
  <span>: OH FUCK YOU THEN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz off</b>
  <span>: Lol</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE LONGER BUT ITS TAKING REALLY LONG, ITS IN THE WORKS BUT TAKING A BIT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Road trip arc 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no chat this time! =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hornet woke up to a video call from Lace and Leif. This was somewhat normal. It was tradition to call someone on their birthday either way. What was odd was the fact when she picked up, there was only one caller and their screen only showed a wall.</p><p>Hornet sat up in her shitty motel bed, watching the screen in curiosity, before the pair suddenly appeared with a loud shout.</p><p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HORNET” Lace yelled, jumping into frame with Leif who was throwing confetti and honking a horn.</p><p>Hornet lept back, her phone stuttered out of her hands in shock, landing on the bed in an annoyed, muffled, thump.</p><p>“Oh, i think we startled her..” Leif's low voice rumbled out of her phone, a low technological buzz of the speaker mixed with his natural accent.</p><p>“Yeah no shit!” hornet said, picking up her phone. Leif and lace smiled back at her. </p><p>The pair with rather opposite, Leif was tall and muscular, his long, light red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, his soft face lined with scruff and his eyes warm and soft, the sunlight that passed through them made them glow like honey.  Lace’s short bob of dark hair was held back by a white headband, its ends curled out and then back in. She was lithe, delicate and sharp, but almost tiny next to Leif. </p><p>“Mornin', ya assholes!” Hornet laughed as the sip of water Lace was taking shot out of her nose at the (very bad) impersonation of Zote Hornet put on.</p><p>-------------------------------- </p><p>A two hour drive on paper sounded fine, but with the new information that Lace and Leif are waiting at the end made it torturous. </p><p>Even the long flat boring farmland highway changing to the busy city of Deepnest was not enough to quell the excited energy.</p><p>What did, howver, was seeing Matilda Weaver and her children run out of her home. Hornet leapt out of the car as they pulled into the driveway.</p><p>“MATTIE!” hornet yelled, throwing herself into her aunt.</p><p>“OH little spider, it is so good to see you dear” Matilda said, easily lifting her niece in the air,“Though you are not so little anymore!” she smiled, gently setting her down.</p><p>“Pfft” hornet smiled, as Holly suddenly appeared next to her</p><p>“Oh Holly dear!” Matilda smiled, opening her arms to hug her tallest nibling, who nearly lifted her up.</p><p>Ghost charged into their aunt, who laughted, before charging to hug The Weaver girls.</p><p>The eldest sister, Velvet, gave ghost a gentle side hug,</p><p>The middle sister, Cashmere, let herself be spun by her twin of age, and Cotton, the youngest threw herself into ghosts arms.</p><p>Ghost was Cotton's favorite cousin. All of the girls had a favorite, Velvet preferred Holly, since they had a way of keeping the chaos in check, Cashmere liked Kin, for some reason, and Cotton liked ghost.</p><p>Originally, Cotton was a little disturbed by the youngest King. their nerves were so bad all they could do was silently follow the sisters around. Kin and Holly laughed or talked or smiled or did more than blankly stare at her and her sisters, not Ghost though. Kin refused to talk around strangers and Holly hated talking out loud, but Ghost just couldn't. While she understood what Velvet said when she told little 6 or 7 year old Cotton that Ghost couldn't talk and was a very nervous child, but in practice...it was like being followed by an actual ghost.</p><p>Learning sign language had helped with her initial nerves, and then an incident involving a bunch of older,much meaner, kids, Ghost, herself, and a handful of very large sticks had cemented Ghost as best Cousin. At Least in Cotton eyes</p><p>Rhys joined in with Ghost. Cotton and Rhys knew each other alright, to exacltly friends yet, but close enough to be comfortable around each other</p><p>“Hi Cotton!” he smiled</p><p>“Hi Rhysi!” </p><p>“Cotton!” Velvet called, holding Kins wrist, “Ready?”</p><p>“Yup!” Cotton grabbed Rhys and Ghosts hands, “MAMA WE'RE GONNA STEAL KIN, GHOSTIE AND RHYSSI!”</p><p>“ALRIGHT HAVE FUN!”</p><p>After that, pretty much everyone separated, Hornet’s adult family (and the hearts) went inside, the weaver girls ran off with the younger kings, and non-related or “the not currently transporting Terra’s bulkier wheelchair“ people were alright at the hotel. So Quirrel,Tiso Cloth and Myla went off on their own.</p><p>“Woo! Double date!” Tiso laughed, throwing his bag over his shoulder with a metallic clang. The group froze, before quirrel pulled his messenger bag in front of him, pulling out his small white mask with black glass eyes, Myla pulled the hem of shirt away, revealing the shell of her suit and cloth pulled a familiar burlap mask from her bag.</p><p>The group laughed.</p><p>“Soo, double date time?” cloth asked.</p><p>“I guess!” Quirrel smiled, gently taking tiso’s hand.</p><p>“LETS GO!” Tiso yelled, grabbing cloths hand and running off, dragging his boyfriend and Myla's girlfriend behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry so little took so long to make, im facing a bought or writers block head on with a dull knife and trash can lid rn, and its hard for me to focs on it. so im posting what i have , going on a minor break and will be back with Deepnest Date shenanagis! sorry again, but i hope its never-the-less enjoyable!</p><p>Thank you for all of the super sweet comments and the kudos, they are amazing! </p><p>(alsozotesoundlikeabadtexanstereotype)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Road Trip Arc 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloth,Myla, Tiso and Quirral go on a date, and a bomb is dropped off screen.</p><p>Crypti realized this is going to be a VERY LONG ARC</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BirthBitch- Hornet<br/>Buzz Off- Lace<br/>WEL FUCK YOU: Leif</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think we need to go left.” Myla said, the four were huddled by the pathway map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no no! Cause, see,” Tiso pointed at a twisting swirly bit, “Cause we need to get to the mall from here, so we follow this line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about that line?” quirrel asked pointing at what LOOKED like a straight line to where they needed to go, but it's deepnest, nothing was quite right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not right!” Tiso groaned,tracing the line to where it curve in a direction that definitely wasn't the Mall they were looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excuse me?” a young woman in a heavy blue-grey shawl asked, “do you need help?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please” Quirrel said,quickly putting his hand over Tiso’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman smiled, moving to point at the map. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiso sighed, watching Quirrel attempt to dress a very small jellyfish. The mall had been a very spur of the moment idea, and walking there SEEMED liked a good idea. He felt bad asking someone to help, but she was very understanding, and they eventually got there. Cloth and Myla had run off to the aquarium (why there was an aquarium in a mall, Tiso had no idea), so Tiso and Quirrel had headed up to Build-A-Bug. Why it had jellyfish, which were not bugs, Tiso had no idea. Nor did he have any compliments, seeing Quirrel’s bright blue eyes sparkle like they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Quirrel!” tiso called, holding up the slightly over sized roly poly he had just finished stuffing with a workers help, as Quirrel snapped to attention,  “It you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quirrel giggled, squishing the plush to his chest, and Tiso smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mission accomplished’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Cloths very humble opinion, the only thing cuter than Myla, was Myla holding a puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cloth!!” Myla half whispered as the small black dog wiggled into Myla's lap, “Cloth it's so small!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that myla.” Cloth smiled. A nearby animal shelter was running an adoption campaign, and the apartment did allow smaller or house trained animals. They were only thinking. Nothing set in stone yet, and Cloth was kinda hoping for an older dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog lept out of her arms and ran toward its friends, and Myla groaned. Cloth giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't laugh, he was my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloth laughed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girlfriend is cruel!” Cloth continued to laugh, “Jail! Jail for girlfriend! Jail for one thousand years!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloth rested her head on top of Myla’s, her body racked with giggles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quirrel never really considered himself “Teacher 2.0”. Granted, a lot of people did, and he did have Monomon's powers, but he really felt like he was more of a Watcher type. Planning out attacks and movements, instead of throwing himself into battle to defend his team, as his mentor often did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, Myla was more like Monomon’s role in the dreamers. Agile and quick, a scout who could watch themselves and take out enemies. Under that comparison, Tiso was the beast, Tanking and dealing heavy damage with a weapon. Which left cloth...Wyrm, maybe?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quirrel laughed to himself,staring up at the large scrolling image of himself in costume which prompted the mental turnover of their roles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiso gently elbowed him, “whatcha thinkin Pillbug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Heart, Champion, and Scholar are the dreamers, Where does that leave cicada? Pale Wyrm?” Quirrel giggled, and Tiso’s sip of soda caught in a sudden laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair broke down into a giggle fit, as Cloth and Myla came into the bright center court of the mall, Cloth carrying a handful of large bags, at least one from a knitting store, and Myla flipped through paper work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two laughing about?” Cloth smiled, as Myla gasped at the scrolling images, which had changed to feature her and cloth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story!” Tiso smiled, “Whatcha got there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the usual, New yarn and patterns, some cute bottles, candles, Myla got her mug, and we got paper work to potentially adopt a dog!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooo! Super pup?” Tiso smirked, and cloth rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s an older mutt, but needs a good home, he’s supposed to be good with kids, so we figured we could let ghost dog-sit on date nights!” Myla smiled, passing The boys a picture. He was a light grey and his fur was long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quirrel gasped, “A good boy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A very polite gentleman!” Tiso nodded, “whats his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tik!” Myla smiled, and “he toiny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quirrel gasped again, louder this time, “A Tiny boi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group laughed, before heading back to Matilda’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HORNETS HERE CRABRAVE!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Birth Bitch</b>
  <span>: Fuck ok….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Birth Bitch</b>
  <span>: that was a……</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Birth Bitch</b>
  <span>: fuck…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz Off</b>
  <span>: You alright Hornet?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WEL FUCK YOU: </b>
  <span>whats wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Birth Bitch</b>
  <span>: ….. If i tell you guys, do you SWEAR to never tel anyone else?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WEL FUCK YOU: </b>
  <span>of course!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz Off</b>
  <span>: What buzzerby said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WEL FUCK YOU: </b>
  <span>ignoring that.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Birth Bitch</b>
  <span>: My mom was the beast</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WEL FUCK YOU: </b>
  <span>HOLYSHIT!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WEL FUCK YOU: </b>
  <span>HORNET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz Off</b>
  <span>: You guys are gonna hate me….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz Off</b>
  <span>: but who?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz Off</b>
  <span>: she made Leif curse, so ovs she’s important! but…….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WEL FUCK YOU: </b>
  <span>LACE YOU REALLY DONTKNOW WHO THE BEAST OF DEEPNEST IS?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz Off</b>
  <span>: IM FROM PHARLOOM! OBVIOUSLY I DON'T!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Birth Bitch</b>
  <span>: she was one of the most respected and feared heroes in all of Hallownest’s history</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz Off</b>
  <span>: OH WAIT THATS THE SEXY LADY WITH THE SWORDS AND THE HOOD-SHAWL-VEIL THING!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Birth Bitch:</b>
  <span> LACE THAT IS MY MOTHER!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! this took a lot longer to write than it should've! either way, one more chapter for the younger ones, probs with the Bomb being dropped from Hornets perspective, and then ill be back on my bullshit! </p><p>(also, if you have any chaos ideas, please let me know, i am unoriginal, and wold love some inspiration!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Road trip arc 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gremlin antics and Hornet has a breakdown</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe Weaver Sisters Go brrrrrrrrrrrrrr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How Ghost and Rhys seemed to wrap their heads around the maze that was the Deepnest path so easily when, in truth, the pair had only been to the city a handful of times, ghost more than Rhys, Kin was never quiet sure. The place was a maze to most non native people, but ghost and Rhys seemed to know exactly where they wanted to go, which was nice for the weaver girls, since they only needed to drag one cousin around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where are we going again?” Rhys asked, as they surfaced out into the bright afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a quiet place hidden away in the park.” Velvet smiled, as they crossed the road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they entered the park, hen they entered a wood, and a moment later they came to a clearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here?” Ghost signed, and Cashmere shook her head, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“close,” Cotton whispered as velvet pulled back a series of branches, revealing a small tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls gestures The pair in to the tunnel, and ghost threw themselves into the darkness, Rhys and Kin following nervously after, the girls close behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The narrow tunnel where they had to walk on hands and knees soon opened to allow them a hunched stance as they walked forth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghosti?” Cotton called again, her voice shaky as she called for her favored cousin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Their nowhere in sight..” velvet gasped, clinging to Rhys with a nervous air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does the tunnel curve at all?” Rhys asked,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It's straighter than Zote and on the ground, I know this place like the back of my hand!” Cashmere spat and a flicker of pride rose through Kins chest at Cas’s quickness to make fun of zote. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments passed as the group walked when cotton spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not normally this dark…” she was louder than normal, but her words seemed hushed in the still black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhys held up a hand, and a few embers of glowing red flame cast light against that matte form that hung int he black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shifting thing it was, coils of itself writhing around the roots and stems of the tunnels, and a pair of eyes that stole and reflected the light of Rhys’s flame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s tendrils rubbed against each other, making a soft almost voice “chikem nuggies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhys and Kin sighed, Cotton screamed, Velvet cursed and Cotton began to run, before Kin scooped her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“not funny ghost.” Rhys said, and the thing began to shake. It laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GHOSTI THAT WAS SO MEAN!” Cotton yelled, and the thing buckled under the weight of its laughter more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghost disappeared disappeared into the light of the end of the tunnel, revealing their normal, smiling cousin waving them through and trying to suppress their laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cotton smiled. She new the moment that the shade creature began to silently giggle what and who it was, probably before her sisters. The youngest weavers sister had no issue sensing magic, and was definitely the best at it, at least of her sisters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each of the girls powers fell into a weavers category. Velvet twisted surgery truths and bitter lies around her tounge like a practiced dance, talking strangers into friends and friends into enemies. It was almost impressive to Watch, the eldest sister talking the friends of cruel older kids into allies, into enemies and back into allies again, words so subtle it was barely suggestion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was Cashmere. Knots that seemed to never come undone without her permission, band-aids that stuck on through the lake and the shower, yet barely hurt when pealed off, and words of encouragement that held more truth than anyone else's. Barriers against harm of all types, ribbons to make a dance stable across the worst maired and holed field, to words to ward off even the slightest bit of stage fright, Cashmere held the shields to her sisters, and never let their powers be caught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cotton was no slouch, even compared to her sisters. She was just….not exactly subtle. In her defense, twisting words and placing shields is a lot more subtle then “GIANT FRICK OFF FIREBALL!”. That doesn't mean she couldn't be subtle, she was just…... very much on one side or the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like the seals occasionally placed over her sisters doors to prevent them getting the first cinnamon rolls in the morning. Unnoticeable until you tried to open it, and hurt yourself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But thats the thing about a good prank!” Rhys said, snapping Cotton back to focus, “Its so subtle, its unnoticed until to too late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like gluing someones door so its ever so slightly harder to open for three weeks,until you dont and  they open it hard enough to give their oldest sibling a bloody nose.” Kin said, staring at ghost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet and Cashmere began to break down laughing,and ghost looked very proud of themselves indeed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hornets Birthday always consisted of opening presents from adult family first, then younger family and friends later. It was an odd way to do things, but it was her way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The family drank sodas and stronger, a light happy chatter as she opened present after present from family. There was the typical “Shes a survivalist so knives and handbooks”, the ever popular “One of two knitters and sewers!” and the ever in fashion “Shes Herrah’s kid, weaponry!”, all of which hornet loved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Matilda bringing her upstairs to her once mothers room, was odd.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hornet,”Matilda purred in her typical fashion, but something about it was...sad, forlorn almost, “I wish you mother could be here to tell you this, that she was around to see what a lovely person you’ve become...but….life is not what we want. Someday, hopefully.” Matilda was poking around in Herrah's closet. No,that wasn't right. Her movements weren't random,they were methodical, searching, deft fingers tracing the edges of clothing and hangers, until they found what they were seeking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matilda pulled out an old grey box, one covered in years worth of dust, and she placed it with an almost reverence on Hornet's lap..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hornet glanced up, and Matilda nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was a lot of fabric, fabric so soft to the touch,it was like running a finger through slowly moving water. Under, or maybe in. yeah in. in the fabric was something round and hard. Hornet reached her fingers around it, and under it. The fabric cascaded around the object and jell into the box again, revealing the hard white mask inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hornet nearly dropped the thing in shock, but could only stare. The Beast face stared back at her. Cruel and sacred and in her own hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I..I dont..” Hornet floundered, looking up at Matilda again. Matilda placed her hand on Hornets knee, and smiled, "oh...."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2 in one day lets GOO!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(also, if you have any chaos ideas, please let me know, i am unoriginal, and wold love some inspiration!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the fools appear, shit happens off screen and the weaver girls are here!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spook, Bab - Ghost<br/>soft - Velvet<br/>Softer - Cashmere<br/>MOM DOESNT KNOW - cotten<br/>RRRRRR- Rhys<br/>MMMMM- Grimm<br/>WEAVER- Hornet<br/>Htolc,cicada- Cloth<br/>BooBooTheFool, Champion, Magic Uncle- a very unfortunate Tiso<br/>ThatSongWasDefinitlyGay- Brumm, talking about Piano Man</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Spook</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>soft</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>Softer</b>
  <span> and </span>
  <b>MOM DOSNT KNOW</b>
  <span> to </span>
  <b>Dont tell Wynn</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soft</b>
  <span>: cotton you ruined it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MOM DOESNT KNOW</b>
  <span>: she doesn't tho….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MMMMMM</b>
  <span>: i cannot believe she let you three come with for a few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WEAVER</b>
  <span>: Matilda or Aunt Terra?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MMMMMM</b>
  <span>: Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RRRRRR</b>
  <span>: Hrng</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RRRRRR</b>
  <span>: Heroes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RRRRRR</b>
  <span>: Sent an image</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MightyZote</b>
  <span>!: HOW?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>RRRRTR</b>
  <span>: Cicada’s cool</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Htolc</b>
  <span>: hell yeah she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>BooBooTheFool</b>
  <span>: Ya’ll hear that? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MMMMMM</b>
  <span>: yeah, some weird cult or something is doing a demonstration tonight,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MMMMMM</b>
  <span>: Ghost, Rhys and the girls are with us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ThatSongWasDefinitlyGay</b>
  <span>: Kin and Holly are too, but we cannot get them inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bab</b>
  <span>: Tiso</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Magic uncle</b>
  <span>: Ghost</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bab:</b>
  <span> You know who these guys are, don't you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Magic uncle</b>
  <span>: How the hell do you know that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bab</b>
  <span>: One of the banners has the same symbol as the scar on your neck,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bab</b>
  <span>: Three lines vertical and a fourth, horizontal one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bab</b>
  <span>: Shit….</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bab</b>
  <span>: I was trying to hide it…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bab</b>
  <span>:You did</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bab: </b>
  <span>I am sneaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Magic uncle</b>
  <span>Well talk about that later</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bab: </b>
  <span>So on a scale of Micheal Jackson to Nuclear Warfare, how bad are we talkin about?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Magic uncle: </b>
  <span>Like……</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Magic uncle: </b>
  <span>The Radiance but a little less.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bab: </b>
  <span>Ok, that's bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Magic uncle: </b>
  <span>Just stay inside and away, try to get your sibling inside as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Champion sighed, before looking back down at the procession of mayhem below. Cicada and Heart were crouched across the street, and Scholar knelt next to him, hand on his sword. Champion wasn't the only one who had run-ins with the fools and their colosseum, Scholar and his teacher had experience dealing with the blood and fire and bone of the fools.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any changes?” Champon whispered, dropping to his knees next to Scholar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None from the fools themselves, but  if you look about 70 degrees to our left….” the faint glow of the ghosts drew Champion’s eye. Red Moth and  Blind Eye, if Champions vision was to be trusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh great….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Champ?” Ciada's voice came from his earbud, “What should we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit and watch, we probably can't fight the All of the Fools, Red Moth and Blind Eye at the same time, we'll get killed.  let's just wait, if it comes to it. Take out the ghosts first and lead the fools away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha champion,” crystal said, her voice soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spoop-</b>
  <span> Holly get your and kins sorry ass inside!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spooder-</b>
  <span> wtf am i missing at home?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spoop-</b>
  <span> there is a really bad cult outside and those two are watching from the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Spooder-</b>
  <span> WTF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>H</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cicada-</b>
  <span> if i ever see blidn eye again, itll be to soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Champion-</b>
  <span> Same but with the God Tamer</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weaver girls, my beloveds! <br/>anyway i think i described tiso's scar alright, but it looks kinda like-<br/>l      l          l<br/>l      l          l<br/>l      l         l<br/> l      l       l<br/> l      l       l <br/>_____-------- </p><p>shitty but yeah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>